The present invention is directed, in general, to a packaging device and, more specifically, to a produce packaging device for weighing and packaging produce in an appropriate package based upon the produce type and quantity.
Every grocery shopper has waited impatiently in line behind another shopper who is checking out a number of separately bagged items of produce. Because each produce item must be separately identified, weighed and priced, it always seems to take forever, particularly if the waiting shopper is in a hurry and the shopper checking out does not seem to be. Invariably, at least one item will require the checker to obtain assistance because the item is not on the checker""s price list or because it is incorrectly priced on such list.
Not only is the grocery shopper being held up while other shoppers seem to take forever going through the check-out line, but there is always some lingering doubt as to the cleanliness of produce items once they are taken home. Every shopper can recall an instance where he or she has been selecting produce while another shopper has been coughing or sneezing while handling the same produce. Of course, there is always the shopper who insists on manually handling each and every produce item in an effort to select the choicest.
It would greatly facilitate the check-out process if each shopper would arrive at the check-out line with his or her produce items already weighed, priced and packaged. It would also provide a public health benefit if the produce items were sanitized before being removed from the store. Of course, the typical grocery store does not have the resources to devote employees to the weighing, washing and packaging of produce items. Even if a store had the manpower to do so, consumers would object to the additional cost such a service would impose which would, of course, be passed on as part of the retail price.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device to package produce that can be located in a grocery store""s produce department so that produce can be packaged, labeled and priced before the customer arrives at the check-out line.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides for a produce packaging device for weighing and packaging produce in an appropriate package based upon the produce type and quantity. In one embodiment, the device includes: (1) a scale for receiving and weighing produce to be packaged; (2) produce-type determination circuitry coupled to the scale; and (3) a control module, coupled to the scale and the produce-type determination circuitry and having a packaging database associated therewith that (i) selects an appropriate package for the produce based upon a quantity received from the scale and a produce-type received from the produce-type determination circuitry, and (ii) causes the appropriate package to be dispensed for use in packaging the produce.
The present invention thus provides a useful device for a grocery store to install for use by its customers that provides a convenient method for weighing, packaging and pricing produce products. This invention enables a customer to go through the grocery check-out line with produce-items already packaged and priced. In one embodiment the invention permits the packages of produce to be scanned during check-out, just as the majority of other items sold at a grocery store are scanned. This conveniently reduces the time required for the store to process its customers, because the check-out personnel will no longer be required to individually weigh and price each produce-type.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the produce packaging device can be used to package produce selected from the group consisting of string beans, corn on the cob, celery, squash, cucumbers, carrots, apples, berries, pears, peaches, and melons. Of course, any other type or kind of produce that can be packaged with the device is well within the scope of the present invention.
In another particularly useful embodiment of the present invention, the produce packaging device is further comprised of a camera that is coupled to the produce-type determination circuitry. An aspect of this embodiment provides for the produce-type determination circuitry to determine produce-type based on an image detected by the camera.
In yet still another embodiment of the present invention, the produce packaging device provides for user selection circuitry, coupled to the produce-type determination circuitry, that permits a user to designate the produce-type. As will be understood by those skilled in the pertinent art, a number of alternative forms of user selection circuitry can be used and be within the intended scope of the present invention.
In one embodiment of the present invention the produce packaging device has a packaging dispenser containing a plurality of different packaging types coupled to the scale and the produce-type determination circuitry. This embodiment will dispense packages suitable for the produce-type and quantity to be packaged.
In yet still another embodiment of the present invention, the produce packaging device is further comprised of a produce cleaning module coupled to the scale. This embodiment provides a significant public health benefit of sanitized the produce, by washing, irradiation or other means, before the produce is removed from the store.
In yet still another useful embodiment of the present invention, the produce packaging device is further comprised of a custom produce-processor coupled to the scale. The custom produce-processor enables a customer to select certain processing functions that he or she wants performed with respect to the produce at the point of purchase. Such custom processing functions are selected, in one embodiment, from the group consisting of trimming, cutting, peeling, coring, dicing, chopping, and slicing of course any other kind or type of custom processing function is well within the intended scope of the present invention.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the produce packaging device is further comprised of a label dispenser coupled to the control module for dispensing a package label. In one aspect of this embodiment the label includes the price for the produce. In still another aspect, a bar code is imprinted on the label.
The foregoing has outlined preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.